Baby Sitting The Great Salamander
by The Dragneel Family
Summary: Lucy was looking for a job, but had no luck at all. That is until her best friend/flatmate told her a wonderful idea. Baby-sitting! When she finally gets a call she gets all excited, but what happens when she has to babysit a boy that's the same age as her and is the famous boxer Salamander, he tries everything he can to get rid of her. What is Lucy going to do? Will love bloom?
1. Running Late!

**HEY! It's Dragneel Family! And this is my very first fan-fic, so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail… Sadly! Cause if I did Natsu and Lucy would have been together from the very beginning. NALU FOR LIFE!**

**Summary: Lucy was looking for a job, but had no luck at all. That is until her best friend/flatmate told her a wonderful idea. Baby-sitting! When she finally gets a call she gets all excited, but what happens when she has to babysit a boy that's the same age as her and is the famous boxer Salamander, he tries everything he can to get rid of her. What is Lucy going to do? Can she change him for the better or give up on him? Or maybe even love will bloom between them.**

**Need a baby-sitter?**

**Call me, Lucy Heartfilia**

**536 203 505**

**Normal POV**

This is the sign a tall man with red hair was staring at, debating whether or not to call. Because this red hair man had a son that maybe needed babysitting. He decided to put the number onto his phone just in case he changes his mind.

**Meanwhile…**

A girl with blonde hair that shined like the sun and eyes the colour of chocolate was walking all around Magnolia putting up flyers everywhere. She has been looking for a job for a while now and had no luck that is when her best friend/flatmate gave her a wonderful idea. That idea was to become a baby-sitter. I mean she was great with kids. Yes this girl was Lucy Heartfilia. She had just finished her pile of flyers. Now all she has to do is wait for a phone call.

**1 week later….**

"Hello?"

"Umm yes, Lucy Heartfilia was it?"

"Yes it is, can I help you?"

"Yes, yes you can….."

"…"

"Well I was wondering if you were still available for baby-sitting"

Lucy right now was jumping up and down, as if she were a kid that had just gotten the present she always wanted. Levy was on the couch looking up from her book to stare at her friend, as if she were crazy.

"Hello?" said the person on the other line.

"Oh. Yes I am available!"

"Great! When can you start?"

"I can start anytime and I can come over anytime of the week and day."

"That's fantastic! Can we meet tomorrow at 'Mirajane's Cafe Shop' and we'll talk over the details there? At….. let's say 1pm?"

"That's fine I'll see you tomorrow Mr…"

"Igneel Dragneel, but call me Igneel."

"Alright Igneel! I'll see you tomorrow!" Beep Beep….. *phone call ends*

**Lucy POV**

It's strange… I think I've heard of that surname before but I can't put my finger on it. All well. I turn to Levy, my best friend in the entire world looking at me with hopeful eyes. I laugh and moved closer to the couch. I sat down next to her and told her everything.

We stayed up talking and talking about this baby-sitting job and also watched a movie called 'Geek Charming'. Love that movie! When the clock pointed to 12, I said my good nights and walked to my room to get a good night's sleep.

**Lucy POV**

**~morning~**

I woke up to hear birds singing and the sun shining in my eyes. I open my eyes, I blink and blink until I'm used to the light. I then get up and walk to the bathroom to get ready. On other days it would take me an hour to get ready, but today it took me two hours. Heheheh… got to look your best right?

Today was the day I'm going to meet my client, Igneel. Sooooo…. Exciting! I check myself in the mirror for the tenth time this morning, but it would all be worth it… maybe. After I'm sure I look my best I start walking to the door. I open the door as quite as I can, because I pretty sure Levy is still asleep. I mean she did go to sleep late. I heard her open her door late last night around I think 4am. I then slide out the door and close it behind me without making a sound.

While I wait for the elevator to reach the car park I look at my phone and see it's only 11am. I have plenty of time till I meet Mr. Igneel. When I reached the car park floor I walked to my two doors Mercedes-Benz. Yes yes I came from a rich family, but so did Levy, but we still want to live like normal people. So that is why we bought an apartment not a huge house, we don't want to be one of those suck up bitches. We both hate those type of people.

Annyyyway… I jump in and start my engine. I start driving to my favourite place on earth… the library. Yes I love books! Books are my world…. Oh and Levy of course.

**~10 minutes later~ **

Yes I finally arrived! I jump out of my car and walk to the library entrance. I walk in and walk to the adult section of the library. Well I love romance books and these type of books are well…. ummm….. fun to read. I may not look like the type but I love reading these types of books. I especially love the part when the story starts to get steamy.

**~1 hour later~**

I finally finish looking for books. I have at least ten books in my hands right now. I think that's enough for now. Hehehe. I walk to the librarian and hand her the books. She scans them all and I then hand her my library card. After she scans everything I am free to go. I then walk towards the door, once I'm half way I take my phone out to look at the time….. HOLY SHIT! It's already 12:30! It takes 30 minutes from here to get to the café.

I start running to my car. I dump all the books I got into the trunk and jump into the driver's seat and start driving.

VROOM was all I could hear.

I hope I make it on time. I hate being late. FUCK STUPID TRAFFIC!

**I hope you enjoyed this fan-fic! PLEASE tell me if you liked it! The next chapter will come out soon hopefully! This was my first fan-fic so please go easy on me! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes!**

**Till next time! **

**The Dragneel Family**


	2. I'll Take The Job!

**Hey hey! It's me again! I'm so bored right now… and with the laptop in front of me is no help at all! So here I am typing up another chapter! :) It's around 11:30pm here in Australia. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

**I start running to my car. I dump all the books I got into the trunk and jump into the driver's seat and start driving.**

**VROOM was all I could hear.**

**I hope I make it on time. I hate being late. FUCK STUPID TRAFFIC!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

FUCK THIS SHIT! I'm stuck in traffic! And I have fuckin 10 minutes left. How the fuck am I going to make it on time! I really hate having people to wait for me. UGH! FUCK MY LIFE! I turn on the radio and the song 'American Dream by MKTO' comes and cools me down. I then start singing to the song.

**Lucy**

_Radio_

_(Do something with your life)_

**Ooh,**

_(With your life)_

**We broke down trying to leave town**

**Flying down the road to change**

**We were born to run, Cali here we come**

**Escape from nowhere USA**

_Say goodbye to white picket fences_

_Say hello to palm trees and Benzes_

_They say you gotta fall to have it all_

**Yeah**

_We don't want two kids and a wife_

_I don't want a job I just want a life_

_Sometimes the underdogs rise_

_And the mighty fall_

**This ain't the same summer song that you used to know**

'**Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago**

**The world is spinning too fast for you and me**

**So tell me whatever happened to the American dream**

**I know a girl I met her last night**

**She was fresh off the plane**

**She whispered in my ear,**

"**Baby, come here. I'll do anything to make a name."**

_Honey, take my hand follow me 'cause_

_I don't wanna hurt you but he does_

_I just wanna give you some real advice_

_(Listen baby, mmm)_

_Look, never take candy from a stranger_

_And keep your eyes open for danger_

'_Cause this right here is the twisted paradise_

**This ain't the same summer song that you used to know**

'**Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago**

**The world is spinning too fast for you and me**

**So tell me whatever happened to the American dream**

**This ain't the same summer song that you used to know**

**So baby, let's live and die before we're getting old**

**You know that nothing is the way it used to be**

**So tell me whatever happened to the American dream**

_Na na na..._

**We we were born to run, Cali here we come**

**Gettin' out of here, baby**

**Let's get out of here**

**This ain't the same summer song that you used to know**

'**Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago**

**The world is spinning too fast for you and me**

**So tell me whatever happened to the American dream**

**This ain't the same summer song that you used to know**

**So baby, let's live and die before we're getting old**

**You know that nothing is the way it used to be**

**So tell me whatever happened to the American dream**

_Na na na….._

The song ended and I'm five minutes away from 'Mirajane's Café Shop' I guess the song really pasted the time. Yay! I hope I make it on time. The traffic was moving quicker this time. I am so happy; I might make it on time.

* * *

**~5 minutes later~**

OMG! WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME SO MUCH! I'm finally here but now I have to find fuckin parking! My second problem! I pasted the café, I found and man with red hair, he was pretty tall if you ask me around 165-170 cm tall. He was wearing a suit, it suit him pretty well. He hair was gelled back and let me say he looked hot. It's ashamed he looked like he was in his mid-30s.

OMG! There's a spot right there! YES! Maybe life isn't that cruel. I start parking my car, being careful not to scratch my car or anything. I then turn my car off and start getting out of my car. I start walking towards the entrance of the café, I then slowed down my pace thinking…. I have no idea what Mr. Igneel looks like!

I take my phone out and look through my recent in my contacts, when I found the right number I start calling it. *ring ring ring*

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hello?" said Igneel

"Oh! Yes hello Mr. Igneel. Umm can you please tell me where you are? It's just that I don't know what you look like. I'm very sorry!" said Lucy while bowing down to no one in particular, people were walking by looking at her think 'what is wrong with this child?'

"Oh. Hehehe… I guess I should have told you huh? Well I'm standing in front of the café." Said Igneel.

"Really? Well I don't think I can see you because I'm standing in front of it too." Said Lucy looking around.

"Well can you please tell me what you look like?" asked Igneel

"Oh.. well I have blonde hair…." Began Lucy, but was stopped when she felt something poke her from behind. She turned around to meet the face of the man she was looking at when she was looking for a car park.

Igneel was looking at Lucy with an amused face. Lucy on the other hand was blushing; it was because she was embarrassed.

**Igneel POV**

Lucy looked like a very attractive young lady and fragile, I just hope I idiot son doesn't fuck this up. I look at her with an amused face, because I saw her driving around looking for parking and checking me out. Hehehe. What can I say I always was the guy that got all the ladies. But enough of that I'm here to talk to her and ask her if she can baby sit my stupid son.

I look her in the eyes and ask her shall we go in, she kindly accepts. We start walking to the door of the café, I open the door for her. She smiles at me and tells me thank you. Her smile reminded me of an angel; her smile looked like my wife's smile that passed away ten years ago. I looked at the floor and smile a sad smile, before I walked over to Lucy who was waiting patiently for me to sit.

**Normal POV **

Igneel was waiting for Lucy to return with the coffee, he tried giving her money to pay for the coffee but she just gave it back to him and said it was fine she'll pay for the coffee. He couldn't and wouldn't fight back with a girl so he had to let her pay. He felt bad but he'll pay for her some other day.

* * *

**~A few minutes later~**

Lucy came back with the coffee, Lucy took a sip of the coffee and feel in love with it she decided this was her favourite place to get coffee from now on. They started talking after a few minutes of slients.

"So Mr. Igneel was should I know about your child?" asked Lucy.

"Well…" Ignell started, but then stopped to think. "What about you come to my house tomorrow and find out yourself?" he asked.

Lucy looked at him weird then asked "then what was the point of coming to this café?"

Igneel looked at her for a good five seconds until he spoke "well.. you see I just wanted to see the person that was going to baby sit my s-uh child." Whew thought Igneel he almost blew it.

Lucy looked at him for a good five second thinking what he was about to say, then gave a sweet smile and said "ok…. Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Igneel I hope you find me to your liking. But can you at least tell me the pay?"

Igneel hesitated for a second then told her ''your pay would be around $50 an hour, I need you to work for at least 12pm-9pm so that would be….. $450 a day, 5 days a week." What the Dragneel's were rich.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, taking everything in. She then jumped off of her sit, jumping up and down like a little kid. "I'll take the job!" shouted Lucy.

Igneel looked at her and smiled then laughed. They then shook hands before they left to go home.

**Lucy POV**

I jump into my car and drove my way back home. THANK GOD! There's no traffic! I made it back home in a good 20 minute, it would usually take 30 minutes but I kinda speeded tonight. I guess I was too excited to tell Levy what happened today.

**Normal POV**

Lucy made her way up to the apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in to find Levy sitting on the couch reading of course. Lucy walked every so quietly and jumped onto the couch scaring Levy half to death.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

"Lu-chan I am so happy for you! Now you have money to buy new clothes and all. Yay!"

"Yeah I guess I do and for you too! Oh! And the rent too! I wonder what my parents would say if they were here." Lucy looked at her hands, letting some tears escape her eyes.

Levy pulled Lucy into a hug to help her. "Lu-chan they would have been proud. Don't think about that now! You have to get some sleep for tomorrow. You don't want to be late again do we?"

They had a really early dinner.

"Hehehe I guess your right Levy-chan!" Lucy looked at Levy and smile that smile everyone loved. Lucy gave Levy a big hug and thank her before she stood up to walk to the bathroom to get ready for sleep. Work starts early tomorrow so they both were going to bed early.

Lucy was done in 10 minutes when she walked out she found that everything was dark, thinking Levy went to sleep too she just walked to her bedroom. Lucy fell asleep once her head touch her pillow.

* * *

**Soooo how did you like it!? Is it good, ok, bad, shit ect. Please review! Man I'm tired! Ok that's all for tonight! Good Night ALL!**

**Till next time! :)**

**The Dragneel Family**


	3. They Finally Meet!

**Soo… yeah I'm bored again! And my mind has too many ideas so I have to type it out right now! I was shopping in the city today, but I didn't feel like shopping. I just wanted to go home and lock myself in my room and type my heart out! So here I am typing away! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

**Lucy was done in 10 minutes when she walked out she found that everything was dark, thinking Levy went to sleep too she just walked to her bedroom. Lucy fell asleep once her head touch her pillow.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I woke up to hear nothing? What wait… shouldn't the birds be singing right now? It's still early in the morning isn't it? That's when I checked my clock that was placed on my desk next to me… 11:30 it said.

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

HOLY SHIT! I HAVE 30 MINUTES BEFORE WORK STARTS! FUCK! I SWAER TO GOD I PUT AN ALARM ON FOR 7 O'CLOCK! FUCK WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME SO MUCH! WHY!

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom as quickly as I could. It took me 5 minutes to finish brushing my teeth and stuff. After wards I ran to my bedroom and grabbed the first thing I saw in my closet, which was a pretty red sundress. Thank god it's still summer!

I put my make-up on as quickly as I possibly could which still took me 5 minutes. I got my bag, put my shoes on and ran out of the door; I took the stairs to the car park. It took 5 minutes to get to the bottom. I ran to get to my car, when I reached it I jumped in to the driver's seat and started speeding down the road. Well not too fast I didn't want to get a ticket.

* * *

**~15 minutes later~**

OMG I made it! YES! I parked the car in the drive way, because that's what said. I got out of my car and walked to the door. Man this house was big. No wonder I'm getting a lot of money. Taking care of rich kids are great pay and all, but most fuckin rich kids are as spoiled as fuck. Let's just hope this kid isn't like one of those spoiled brats, because I will not hesitate to tech the kid a thing or two about respect.

**Normal POV**

When Lucy finally reaches the door she rang the doorbell. She waited for a good five minutes until she got impatient, she pressed the doorbell again and again…. She stopped when she heard loud footsteps walking their way towards the door. The door flung opened, startling Lucy half to death. Lucy jumped back a bit.

Standing in front of her was a grown boy that looked like the same age as her or maybe a year older. He had pink hair and had a very grumpy look on his face.

**Lucy POV**

When that door flung I jumped back a bit. But when I looked up I wasn't looking at a kid I was looking at a grown boy. He looked like the same age as me maybe a little older. He looked grumpy and he also looked like he just woke up. What is this? Is this a prank? This has got to be a fuckin prank. Maybe I got the wrong address. I check my phone to see if I was at the right place….. Yep this was the right place…. But why was there a grown boy not a little boy?

I looked up to look at his face and let me say he was HOT. I wouldn't mind dating him. The thing is he has PINK hair! Hahahahhaha! Who has pink hair? Then again it does suit him. But PINK!

Right now I'm on the ground rolling around and laughing my head off. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Natsu POV**

Ding dong ding dong…. OH MY FUCKIN GOD SHUT UP! I wrap the blanket around me to block the noise out. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG….. FUCK! STOP! LET ME GET SOME FUCKIN SLEEP! But it didn't stop it fuckin got louder!

FUCK! Whoever this person is I'm going to show them a thing or two about disturbing the great Salamander when HIS FUCKIN SLEEPING! I stomp my way to the front door and fling the front door open. I was about to yell at this person but stopped myself. Standing in front of me was a goddess let's say. She had chocolate eyes and I love chocolate. Her blonde hair was kinda blinding me. And her racks… man they were be on average.

A tick mark appeared on my head when she was on the ground laughing at obviously my hair. How do I know this you may ask? Well it happens almost every time I meet someone. My blood was boiling; I think I fuckin hate this chick already. Is this the girl my dad was talking about? If so I'm going to have to talk to him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**~5 minutes later~**

Lucy finally got up and looked at the pink hair guy in front of her. Lucy was about to open her mouth, but Natsu beat her to it.

"Who the fuck are you?" ask Natsu rudely.

Lucy was taken aback by his rude behaviour, so she responded back the same tone he had used on her. "Your fuckin baby sitter. Who else? Your Friend?" asked Lucy

Natsu gave her a glare before answering back, "Pfft. My baby sitter? You have got to be kidding me! I'm 20 years old! Why the fuck do I need a baby sitter for?"

Lucy gave him a cold, icy glare before shouting. "I don't know you idiot! Ask your father!" Lucy's patient was growing really thin. If he says another rude word to her she swore she would kill him.

Natsu and Lucy were having a stare down for a good 10 minute before Lucy's phone rang. Lucy took her phone out of her bag to look at who was calling. Guess who it was…. that's right none other than himself. Lucy was smirking at this point; she looked up to find Natsu looking at her with question eyes. She then pull her phone up and showed him who was calling, Natsu's eyes were as big a plates.

Lucy answered and said in a very happy tone.

"Good afternoon !" Lucy right now was looking at the frozen Natsu standing in front of the door. She smiled.

"Good afternoon to you too Lucy! Did you find the house? Have you met Natsu yet? Was he kind to you?" asked Igneel.

Natsu? That's his name? thought Lucy. "Oh! Yes I did find the house! And yes I have met your son Natsu! I'm quite surprise he isn't a kid! Oh and about the being kind and all….. well…." began Lucy. She looked up at Natsu, seeing nothing but worries in his eyes. Oh Lucy was enjoying this a lot.

"Well?..." asked Igneel. He was waiting for the answer from Lucy.

"Oh umm….. well I'm not sure if kind is the right word to describe it…" Lucy looked back at Natsu. Natsu was moving closer to Lucy by the second. Lucy moved back a little scared of what natsu would do to her.

"What do you mean Lucy? Was he not kind to you?" asked Igneel with a hint of anger evident in his voice.

"Well….." Lucy was enjoying this so much "HEY!" was the last thing that Igneel heard before he heard his idiot son's voice.

"Oh. Hey! Dad! Everything is fine! Don't worry! I'm being extra kind to her! We're in the kitchen right now having lunch!" Natsu said with a little bit of nervousness evident in his voice. Lucy was looking up at him with a glare. You see right now Natsu was sitting on top of Lucy, and well Lucy was laying on the ground with her back on the lawn. Natsu was giving her a playful smile.

"Natsu? Where's Lucy? Is she ok? What was with the HEY?" asked Igneel in a confused tone.

"Well you see dad as I said before, we're eating lunch right now. I accidentally spill sauce on her so right now she's in the bathroom trying to clean it off. Hehehe, my mistake" Natsu said. Lucy tried giving him a punch, but he was much faster. Natsu then pinned Lucy's hands above her head.

"Well….. if the sauce doesn't come off be sure to give her a change of clothes." Told Igneel.

"I will dad! Bye!" Beep beep… *call ends*

Natsu lets out a long sigh before looking down at Lucy. Lucy right now was blushing like crazy. Their position was, Natsu was straddling Lucy while pinning her hands above her head. Let's just say the position they are in right now just looks like Natsu is about to rape Lucy. Hehehe.

Natsu got off of Lucy then threw her phone to her. Lucy got up and picked up her phone. She dusted off her dress before shouting "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE!"

Natsu turned around to face Lucy and said "just me saving my ass." Before walking back into the house.

Lucy was angry no be on angry. She was furious! JUST WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS ASSHOLE THINK HE IS! Thought Lucy. Lucy then followed Natsu into the house.

HOLY FUCK! Was Lucy's first thought when she entered the house.

**CLIFF-HANGER! I funckin hate that, but it seems fun to do it. Hehehe I'm so evil. **

**Sooooo… how was it! Good, bad, shit ect. But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll probably update tomorrow, so hold on! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Till next time! :) **

**The Dragneel Family**


	4. Just Who The Fuck Are You?

**Hey everyone! Sooo… as I promised, I'm sitting in front of my laptop typing away. My mind right now is hurting, because of all the ideas I have. :) **

**As I say I'm not really a fan of English so if I have grammar, spelling ect. mistakes please please bear with it! Anyways enough blabbing! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

**HOLY FUCK! Was Lucy's first thought when she entered the house.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

HOLY FUCK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS KID!? WHY THE FUCK IS THERE PICTURES OF HIM EVERYWHERE?! AND WHY IS THERE FUCKIN BOXING GLOVES EVERYWHERE TOO!? JUST WHO THE FUCK IS HE!?

I walk closer to one of many posters in the house to look at the name that's signed on the poster. It said 'Salamander'… What? Who's that? That sound very familiar, but I don't have anything on that name. Hmmm… I bring my hand up to my head to think of where on earth I have heard that name before. Think Lucy think… Hmmmmmm…

**Natsu POV **

Hehehe. I turn around to Lucy? Luigi? What was her name again? What did dad call her? Eh fuck it. Anyways I turn to look at the girl and she looks pretty lost. Does she not know who I am? That's impossible! Everyone knows me! Even babies know me! Then why the fuck does she look so lost!? Hehehe that's impossible! She's probably thinking about something else. Yeah that's right she's thinking about something else!

But that thought all crashed down when she asked that question.

**Normal POV**

Lucy snapped out her train of thought, she just couldn't think of where she had heard that name before. She looked up at Natsu and asked…. "Just who the fuck are you?" Lucy right now was so lost.

Natsu was staring at her with eyes as big as plates. How could she not know him the great Salamander? Natsu was speechless.

Lucy was waiting for answer. Natsu was just looking at her as if she was a crazy person.

"What? Am I supposed to know you?" asked Lucy bringing her right eyebrow up and looked at Natsu with question eyes. Natsu was still just staring at her saying nothing, his mouth didn't even move. I don't think he was even breathing.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy with worry. Still no movement from Natsu.

"Natsu!?" she tried again a little bit louder. Still Natsu stayed the same.

"NATSU!?" Lucy yelled. This time Natsu jumped a bit.

Natsu finally looked at Lucy and gave her a look before actually moving. The first thing he did was grabbing Lucy by the arm and started dragging her to a room. Hehehe.

* * *

**Natsu POV **

HOW THE FUCK CAN THIS GIRL NOT KNOW WHO I AM! I MEAN DIDN'T SHE SEE THE PICTURES! JEEZ DID SHE NOT SEE THE BIG WORDS SAY THE GREAT BOXER SALAMANDER'!

Right now I am angry! How the fuck does she not know who I am! Fuck I hate being not known! Hehehe I'll show her who The Great Salamander is!

I drag her down the hall way to a certain room. I ignore every single complaint she has to say. I just kept pulling her until we reached the room. Hehehe. By the end of the she will know who I am.

**Lucy POV**

OMG! WHY IS HE DRAGGING ME DOWN A HALL WAY!? AHHHHHH! HELP ME!

"NATSU LET ME GO!" I yelled, but he completely ignored me. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHY ME! WHY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE OR LOSE MY VIRGINITY JUST YET! HELP ME! AND I ESPECIALLY DON'T WANT TO LOSE IT TO THIS PINK DICKHEAD! GOD HELP ME!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsu stopped when he was in front of the certain door. Lucy looked at Natsu with worried eyes. Natsu looked back at Lucy with a smile forming on his face and the look in his eyes kinda scared Lucy. Natsu's smile soon turned into a smirk a scary smirk.

Natsu then turned around to open up the door. He pushed Lucy into the dark room. Lucy was terrified.

"Please Natsu don't do this!" Lucy pleaded. Lucy was trying her best to keep her tears from falling. Natsu was looking at her. (Well he thinks he's looking at her) Natsu took a step forward, while Lucy took a step back. They continued this until Lucy's back hit the wall. Natsu right now was standing in front of her. Lucy could feel Natsu's hot breathe hit her, she was shaking like a leaf.

"N-n-natsu… please" Lucy tried pleading again. Natsu leaned in closer to Lucy. "Luigi….." Natsu said. Lucy's head shoot up, Luigi? Who hell is Luigi? Thought Lucy. Natsu leaned in even more. Until their nose were touching. Lucy closed her eyes waiting for everything to be over with. Natsu raised his right hand to Lucy's face.

Lucy felt Natsu's warm hand next to her right ear. She took a deep breath waiting, but nothing happened. After a few minutes of waiting Lucy opened her eyes feeling confused, at first she was blinded by this bright light. She blinked a few times until she was used to the bright light.

When she was finally used to the bright light, Lucy found Natsu standing a good meter away from her.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

What? Wasn't he going to do something to me? Why is he smiling at me like that? A cocky smile to be specific. That's when I turned to the left of me and HOLY SHIT!

WHAT….THE…..FUCK!

There were rows and rows of shelves on the wall with trophies placed on top of them. All of them were 1st place trophies. In the middle of all this there was a big picture of Natsu? He was in a fighting stance with boxing gloves on his hands….. wait… fighting stance?... boxing gloves?... Salamander?

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

**Natsu POV**

I can see she was thinking about who I am. Hehehe. I'm sure she'll know who I am now.

**Normal POV **

"Just who the fuck are you?" asked Lucy. For the second time that day.

Natsu could have sworn he was going to kill this girl! "OMG! Were the trophies not a big hint enough!? How about the poster of me!? FUCK HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!?" yelled Natsu. Natsu's face was red with anger and his eyes had a deadly look in it.

Lucy was angry. How the fuck is she supposed to know! Oh her blood was boiling. This cocky bastard thinks he so famous! There are some fuckin people that don't give tow shits about that type of crap! All these thought were running through Lucy's head. She was about to burst. So she decided to count down from 20 to calm down.

"Of course you would understand because your blonde and all blondes are stupid!" said Natsu. That did it for Lucy.

"OK BUSTER! JUST BECAUSE IM FUCKIN BLONDE DOESN'T MEAN I'M STUPID! YOU FUCKIN DICKHEAD! YOU MY GOOD SIR IS A FUCKIN PIECE OF SHIT! THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE ON THIS EARTH THAT DON'T GIVE TOW SHITS ABOUT YOU OR FAMOUS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" yep Lucy lost it.

Natsu was staring at her with eyes once again as big as plates. His mouth keep opening and closing like a goldfish. He then lost it too.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BITCH! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM! I AM THE GREAT SALAMANDER! AND NO ONES I MEAN NO ONE EVER TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!" yelled Natsu.

"WELL GUESS WHAT YOU PRICK! I JUST DID! AND WHY SHOULD I EVEN KNOW YOU! I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF YOUR SALAMANDER OR LIZARD! DON'T FUCKIN TALK TO ME LIKE YOUR MR BIG SHOT!" Lucy yelled back. Her face was red because of her anger.

"WELL GUESS WHAT YOU WHORE! I AM A MR BIG SHOT! UNLIKE YOU! AND IN CASE YOU DIN'T KNOW! I'M SALAMANDER THE GREATEST BOXER THERE EVER WAS!" yelled Natsu.

Lucy looked at him with confused eyes. It took her few minutes to process everything. Realization then hit her in the face. Her best friend's boyfriend lost to this jerk. Gajeel Redfox also known as The Iron Dragon lost to Natsu Dragneel also known as The Salamander or The Great Fire Dragon. On the charts Natsu Dragneel is the 1st strongest and Gajeel Redfox is the 2nd strongest. How could she be so stupid?

"Hehehe. Do you finally realize who I am?" Natsu asked with a smug smile place on his face.

"Yes yo-" "Hey kids I'm back early! Sorry for not calling you! I hope everything is still in one piece!" said a deep cheerful voice. We can all guess who that voice belongs to.

Natsu's eyes widen right after he heard that voice. Lucy was smiling. Oh she was going to tell on him.

"MR. IG- hmph"

* * *

**Hehehe. ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER! I am so mean! But I guess you all have to wait till I update! This will be soon, maybe tomorrow!**

**Soooo… how was it? Was it good, ok, bad, shit ect. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I personally think this chapter is shit. But tell me what you think! By reviewing! Who actually thought Natsu was going to kiss her? Can anyone tell me what he actually did instead? **

**Till next time! :)**

**The Dragneel Family**


	5. See You Tomorrow!

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I was going to type the new one up tomorrow, but~ I didn't want you guys to wait so~ here I am once again typing! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**~Previously~**

"**Yes yo-" "Hey kids I'm back early! Sorry for not calling you! I hope everything is still in one piece!" said a deep cheerful voice. We can all guess who that voice belongs to.**

**Natsu's eyes widen right after he heard that voice. Lucy was smiling. Oh she was going to tell on him.**

"**MR. IG****- hmph"**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Before I could finish that sentence something warm slapped me on the mouth, and my back once again hit the wall. Something warm was pressing my body to hold me in place. When I looked up to see what it was a blush coated my face. He's so warm…. Wait what? The fucks wrong with me? My face soon changed to anger. The person or should I say dickhead that was pressing my body against the wall was none other than Natsu himself. Oh I know what he's doing. He's probably trying to save his sorry ass again and probably trying to feel me while he's at it. I roll my eyes at him as if saying here we go again. When does this kid give up?

"Ref yo fraken wand wof wov me." Lucy tried to say. (Get your fuckin hand off of me)

Natsu gave her a weird look then gave her a smirk. "What did you say? I don't think I can understand you." Natsu said while leaning his right ear closer to Lucy's face to tease her.

**Natsu POV**

I push Lucy? Yeah I think that's her name. Anyways I push her against the wall and slap my hand against her mouth to shut her up. Holy shit that was close. Wow her lips are so soft… and so is her skin. What the fuck? What was I just thinking? Oh and her racks feel very comfortable. The fuck! I got to stop now. Why is she rolling her eyes now? Oh she knows what I'm doing. Hehehe that's right mother fucker I'm saving my ass again.

"Ref yo fraken wand wof wov me." Lucy was trying to say.

I looked at her with weird look; I had no idea what she was trying to say. Ref yo fraken wand wof wov me? What?... Oh! Now I know what she meant, 'get your fuckin hand off of me.' That's what she meant. Hehehe maybe I should tease her a bit.

I lean forward while saying "What did you say? I don't think I can understand you." Hehehe this is fun. Maybe this baby sitter ain't that bad. Hehe- OW!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy bite one of Natsu's fingers while he was busy teasing her. After Natsu let go of her she made sure to kick him where it hurts. Hehehe and we all know where that was. Lucy took this chance to run out of the room. She made her way to the front door to see if Igneel was there.

**Lucy POV**

Hehehe that'll show him. I ran as fast as I could to the front door. Wait how the hell do I get there?! This place is fuckin big! Oh shit! *patter patter* Wait what's that sound? Footsteps? They're coming from behind me? I turn around to look; I kind regrated that after wards. Natsu was right behind me running to catch up, and let me just say he wasn't that far from me. Shit I need to pick up my pace. I start running faster; I looked back once again regretting doing that yet again. Fuck his eyes had this death look in them and man do they look like they want to kill me. Well I guess I can't really blame him, I did after all kick him in the balls.

**~5 minutes of running later~**

Fuck fuck fuck fuck….. Where the fuck do I go!? This place is fuckin massive! *patter patter…* OMG those footsteps were getting louder! Fuck fuck fuck! Help me! Fuck I can feel his heat! Shit that means he's close. Fuck! NOOO! His warm arms wrapped around my waist with my arms trapped too, keeping me from running away again. If you ask me it looked like Natsu was hugging me from behind. Oh god if Mr. Igneel saw us now, he would get the wrong idea.

"Kids!" that deep voice! No!

**Natsu POV**

Oh ho... I am going to get you back for that kick.

Man she can run. I run faster, I was so close until she decided to speed up. Oh you want to play that game hey. A smirk crawls its way up my face, hehehe. Well at least she doesn't know this house just yet. But damn she's going the right way for a guess. I got closer to her by the second. I stretch my hand out to grab her, YES! success I wrap both my arms around her waist, trapping both her arms as well. Just to make sure she doesn't run away again. But now it looks like I'm hugging her from behind. Man if my dad saw us he would get the wrong idea.

"Kids!" Fuck! My dad just had to turn the corner didn't he?

* * *

**Igneel POV**

"Hey kids I'm back early! Sorry for not calling you! I hope everything is still in one piece!" I yelled out. I hope Lucy isn't too angry about having to baby sit someone her age. I should've told her when I met her at the café. Oh well it too late for that now. I just hope they haven't killed each other yet. I wonder if Lucy has found out about who my son is. Hehehe. I like her she seems different from all the other girls that go gaga for Natsu, ugh I hate those type of girls. *Shudders*

Anyways I should go find them and make sure they haven't killed each other yet. Where could they be? *patter patter* huh? What's that? Footsteps? Hmmm….. I stop walking and listened to the sound….. *pater patter* *patter patter* hmm. They're getting faster and louder. Hmmm….. are they playing catch or something? It seems like they're getting along. I should still go check up on them.

It seem like by the sound of their footsteps they're coming this way. Cool, easier for me. I think they're just around the corner.

As I turn the corner I shout out "Kids" just to give them a little jump, you know? When I saw them I smiled, but when I saw the position they were in I stopped in my tracks. They both were standing in the middle of the hall way. Lucy was blushing like mad and my son was hugging her from the back. Oh dear I think I walked in on the wrong time. I start to turn back around and walk my way back to the kitchen.

"Oops sorry kids! Don't mind me! Just go back to what you were doing!" I shouted back to them.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Wait Mr. Igneel! It's not what you think!" Lucy desperately shouted back to Igneel. But he was long gone.

She turned back to look at Natsu. She gave him the best glare she could. Natsu kept his arms wrapped around Lucy's waist. Lucy gave him another glare, but all he did in return was tighten his hold. That's when Lucy had it. Instead of kicking him in the balls she stepped on his right foot as hard as she could, and since she was wearing high heels it would've hurt like hell.

Natsu let out a yelp before letting go of Lucy and bent down to get a hold of his right foot that was throbbing. "What the fuck was that for?" Natsu ask in a rather rude tone.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe making your dad he get the wrong idea about us" Lucy replied. Before she turned around to walk the same direction Igneel was walking a minute ago. Leaving Natsu all alone with his throbbing foot.

It took Lucy a few minutes to find Igneel, but when she did find him she saw him in the kitchen drinking coffee while reading a newspaper that was in his hand. Without hesitation she walked up to him and sat down on the opposite seat from Igneel. It was silent, Igneel seemed like he didn't even see anything a minute ago. Lucy was the first to open her mouth.

"Umm.. Mr. Igneel… what you saw a second ago wasn't what you thought it was."

"What thing?" asked Igneel, acting all clueless about what Lucy was saying.

Lucy's eye twitch a little when she heard that answer. Now she knows where Natsu got his annoying side from. "Well whatever you just saw please forget it. It's nothing like that at all. I mean I just meant your son today!" said Lucy.

Igneel looked at her and gave her a smirk, before saying "look Lucy if you want to date my son I'm totally fine with it, so-" "Whoa whoa whoa stop right there." Said Lucy, shaking her head and moving her hands in front of her face. A deep shade of red was covering her cheeks.

"I told you Mr. Igneel it's not like that at all."

"Lucy firstly call me Igneel and secondly I told you I don't mind." Igneel said with a serious face.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. Was he even listening to her at all? "Look Mr. Ig-"

"Igneel" Igneel looked at her with serious eyes.

"Igneel I told you I don't see your son that way. I mean he acts like a complete di- I mean child and I don't like the way he acts towards me."

"What but I thought Natsu was kind to you today." Said Igneel, he voice was filled with confusion.

Lucy looked at him, thinking about what he was talking about. Then it hit her. "Well you see Igneel Natsu was-" "Extra kind to her" Natsu cut in, he was now standing next to Lucy. Lucy turned around and gave him a death stare.

Igneel was staring at them with confusion evident in his eyes. Natsu pulled Lucy up and started to push her to the front door. "Dad don't you think it's time for Lucy to go home! I mean since your back she might as well go back home now!" yelled Natsu. Lucy turned around and gave Natsu another glare.

Igneel then stood up to say good bye to Lucy. Natsu shoved Lucy's bag into her arms before yet again shoving her out of the house. When he had successfully push Lucy out of the house he was about to close the door but Igneel stopped him.

"Good bye Lucy and thank for taking care of my son today. I am hoping to see you tomorrow again." Said Igneel while writing Lucy's pay check. When he was done he handed the pay check to Lucy.

Lucy reached her hand out to get the pay check while saying "Yes I would love to come back. I look forward to tomorrow."

"As do I." said Natsu with a smirk.

Lucy looked up at him and gave him a sweet fake smile obviously. She then turned her head back to face Igneel. "See you tomorrow then!" said Igneel.

Lucy then turns around to walk to her car. Wondering what Natsu had in mind for her for tomorrow. She was going to have fun telling Levy everything that happened today. Not.

* * *

**Hehehe so what do you guys think!? Hey look I didn't do a cliff-hanger this time aren't you happy!?**

**Anyways was this chapter good, ok, bad, shit ect. Tell me! **

**Please Review after you've read this chapter!**

**Till next time! :) **

**The Dragneel Family**


	6. Natsu's Weird Nightmare

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! OH! Term break is almost over so~ I won't be updating like every signal day. But don't worry I'll still try to update maybe every two day.**

* * *

**~Previously~**

"**As do I." said Natsu with a smirk.**

**Lucy looked up at him and gave him a sweet fake smile obviously. She then turned her head back to face Igneel. "See you tomorrow then!" said Igneel.**

**Lucy then turns around to walk to her car. Wondering what Natsu had in mind for her for tomorrow. She was going to have fun telling Levy everything that happened today. Not.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Ugh I was up all night explaining to my dad that nothing happened between me and Luce~ hehehe that's my new nickname for her. I think it matches her cuteness…. wait what. The fuck did that come from? Anyways I was up all night explaining to my dad about me and Luce, and fuck man he didn't even listen to half of the things I said last night, it's like he thinks we want it as a secret. Stupid old man. I mean the only good thing about Luce is her racks. Hehehe. I even told dad to fire her and shit, he still didn't listen. I told him she was a bitch, he didn't listen again. Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to that guy.

I check my clock to see what the time was, 10 o'clock it said. Yay she's going to be here soon, sooo exciting… Though I can't wait to see her face later on. Hehehe. A smirk makes it way up my face as I get out of bed. I make my way to the bathroom to wash up and stuff. I got out an hour later with water dripping down my face and my hair sticking to my forehead.

One more hour to go! Can't wait. I might as well go make breakfast while I wait for her. I put a velvet box in my pocket before going down stairs.

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

**Normal POV**

When Lucy entered the house the first thing she saw and smelt was smoke. Lucy dropped all her things and dashed to the kitchen as fast as she could. When she got there she found the frying pan on fire, well wait ever that was on the frying pan.

Lucy ran for the sink with a big jug in her right hand. "NATSU YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE THE PAN LIKE THAT! ARE YOU PLANNING TO BURN DOWN THE HOUSE!?" yelled Lucy. Lucy ran back to where the fire was, with a jug full of water. She poured the water on top of the fire, but that didn't do anything. Instead the fire grew even bigger, AHH~! Lucy screamed. It seemed like the fire's heat burned Lucy, Lucy was now on the ground holding her right arm close to her trying to cool down the throbbing pain.

Natsu was upstairs going through his Facebook profile completely forgetting about the pancakes. But when he heard a scream he was out of his room and down the flight of stairs in a matter of seconds. When Natsu started to smell smoked, realization dawned on him. He started running to the kitche, when he got there he eyes were full of worry. He went to grab the fire extinguisher that was placed next to the kitchen door. Natsu then ran back to the where the fire was and started to put it out.

When Natsu was done he started to look around the kitchen for Luce, because he could tell that voice from anywhere and it was definitely her voice. Natsu kept looking around for her until he found her. What Natsu saw was not what he was hopping to see. What he saw a nightmare. Lucy was on the ground hugging herself.

"LUCE!" Natsu shouted while running to help her. His one and only love.

Most of her right arm was burnt and it was his entire fault. He ran to get the house phone while holding Lucy bridal style. Hot liquid was falling down his face, but he didn't care all he wanted right now was to make sure Lucy was safe. When he finally reached the phone he started calling the ambulance.

The ambulance said they would be there in 5 minutes. In those 5 minutes Natsu was sitting on the ground cradling Lucy in his arms while moving back and forth repeating the same words over and over again. 'I'm sorry'.

When the ambulance arrived Natsu didn't want to let go of Lucy, but the men reassured him everything was going to be ok. Natsu reluctantly let go of Lucy. He slowly watched them carry her away. Natsu got into the car, throughout the ride Natsu never let go of Lucy's hand.

* * *

**~At the hospital~**

"We're losing her!" one of the doctors shouted. Some people were trying to hold Natsu back from running into the room and distract the doctors.

"Luce! LUCE! LUCE!" shouted Natsu over and over again.

*beep beep beep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…*

"No….." Natsu said with disbelief. "No it can't be….." Natsu's eyes were big and stained with tears. "Luce-" Natsu walked closer to her body. "Luce…" Natsu shook her body a little waiting for a response. "Luce?" Natsu tried again, still nothing. "LUCE!" Natsu was on the ground crying his eyes out. "WHY!" "LU-

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"AHHHHHHH!" I jump up of bed, sweat was covering my entire body, I was breathing heavily and what's worst of all I had a tear roll down my eye. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!? Why the fuck was Luce there and why did I care if she died or not!? I turn around to look at my clock. 4:30 am it said. I laid back down staring up to the ceiling thinking about what that was all about. I don't even like her! Then why? For the entire night I could go back to sleep, I kept turning. The fucks wrong with me? Why Luce? I don't understand. Why?

* * *

**Soooooo… How was it? I know this chapter is short but I'm tired and it's like 3:30am right now.**

**I felt like doing something different you know? Change it up a bit. I mean I don't want to keep talking about Lucy baby-sitting Natsu all chapter, that'll be boring. But don't worry if you don't understand why I'm putting this chapter in. It'll all make sense at the end so don't worry.**

**So was it good, ok, bad, shit ect. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**

**Till next time! :)**

**The Dragneel Family **


	7. Plan A

**Hey everyone! So~ as most of you know I PM you guys and asked you if you wanted me to tone down the swearing or not, and almost all of you guys said no I shouldn't tone down the swearing because that's what makes this fan fic funny and all. So~ what I'll do is when Lucy and Natsu get in a fight there will probably be swearing for sure. (That's like almost every time hehe) If you still feel uncomfortable about that please don't be shy to PM, I'll listen to whatever you have to say. :) **

**Shall we begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

**Natsu POV**

"**AHHHHHHH!" I jump up of bed, sweat was covering my entire body, I was breathing heavily and what's worst of all I had a tear roll down my eye. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!? Why the fuck was Luce there and why did I care if she died or not!? I turn around to look at my clock. 4:30 am it said. I laid back down staring up to the ceiling thinking about what that was all about. I don't even like her! Then why? For the entire night I couldn't go back to sleep, I kept turning. The fucks wrong with me? Why Luce, my one and only love? I don't understand. Why?**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

*Beep beep beep* ahh shit I stayed up all night thinking about that stupid dream, but the more I kept replaying that dream in my head the more it felt like I was actually there and that everything in that dream actually happened. Hehe odd. Maybe something like that happened to me in my other life? Pfft that's a lot of horse shit. Even if it happened in my past life, why did it have to be Lucy? Why her out of all people? I mean I hate her, right?

I turn to look at the clock to see what time it is. Oh shit it's 11:30! I have to get up and prepare. Hehehe. A smirk slowly crawls up my face as I walk to the bathroom to get ready. Hehehe today's going to be fun. It took me 5 minutes to get ready. After I was done and all I started Plan A. Hehehe.

* * *

**~25 minutes later~**

Finally done! YES! Now all I have to do is wait for Luce to come.

**Normal POV**

Natsu made his way to the stairs that were facing the front door, when he got there he sat down on the third step. Waiting and watching the front door. He sat there motionless; a big smile was evident on his face.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

In front of the Dragneel's house was Lucy who was in her car busy parking in the drive way. When Lucy got out of her car she started to walk to the front door. When Lucy was about to knock she noticed a note sticked to the front door. It said:

Good after noon Lucy dear

Since you and Natsu looked pretty happy with each other yesterday,

*Lucy's face was pink reading that line*

I've decided to give you a key so you can come to the house anytime you want.

I've hidden it under the floor mat you're stepping on right now.

Please make good use of it. *wink wink* hehe. Have fun!

-Igneel

Lucy's face was as red as a tomato right after she read that last line.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

What the hell is wrong with Igneel? Sometimes his stupidity gets the better of him. I bend down to look for the key and as Igneel said it was under the floor mat. I put the key into the keyhole and turned it. As I enter I see Natsu staring right at me with a stupid smile placed on his face. What's so funny? As I take a step I felt my left feet come into contact with something. I look down and I see string? My eyes follow where the string leads to. I looked up and *splash*. Well fuck.

**Normal POV**

Lucy was soaked from head to toe in water. Her shirt stuck to her body, so it made it look more like a second skin and she had skinny jeans on.

"Natsu! You bastard!" Lucy shouted while making her way to Natsu. Natsu just stayed in his spot smiling like crazy, he was trying to keep his laughter in.

Lucy kept walking until she stepped on something again. She stopped in her tracks when she felt something. She looked down then back up to look at Natsu. *Boom!* *Snap* Flour was everywhere. *cough cough cough* Most of the flour was sticking to Lucy because she had water on her obviously.

Her face was as white as a ghost, her hair had lumps of flour in it and her clothes had mountains of flour sticking to them. Lucy's face was red with anger, steam was coming out of her ear and her eyes were narrowed at Natsu giving him a cold glare.

Natsu's face was purple because he was trying to keep his laughter from coming out, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu was on the ground laughing his head off. Tears were rolling down his face and his stomach was starting to hurt like hell. "AHAHA- *takes a long inhale* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should've*inhale* looked at your *deep inhale*….. FACE! HAHAHAHA! It was hilarious! HAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu couldn't breathe right now. He was holding his stomach breathing in and out. Trying to stead his breathing.

* * *

"Natssssssu!" Lucy lunged at Natsu. She tackled him to the ground. They went rolling around the house throwing insults at each other.

"FUCKIN RETARD!"

"BITCH!"

"COCKY BASTARD!"

"SLUT!"

"You bastard! What did I ever do to you!?" Lucy was on top and shouting at Natsu.

Natsu rolled them around and said "Oh I don't know. Maybe you kicked me in the balls and then you fuckin step on me with your fuckin high heels!" Lucy rolled them back around.

"I only did that because you deserved it jerk! You were acting sooo cocky yesterday I just had to fuckin do that to you!" yelled Lucy. Natsu was furious. Lucy looked at him and gave him a hard glare. Natsu's angry face then turned into a happy face with a big smile forming on his face. This just made Lucy even more furious. Lucy pulled her right arm back and balled her fist getting ready to punch that pretty face of his.

When her fist was about to make contact with Natsu's face, Natsu rolled them back around again. He was now on top of Lucy pinning both her hands above her head. His right knee was in-between Lucy's legs and his left leg was on the outside of Lucy's right leg, holding her in place so she couldn't move or roll them around again.

"Bastard let go of me!" yelled Lucy while struggling to get free.

Natsu held her in place "Do not forget I am the world champion for boxing and I can pin anyone down." He then leaned down to whisper into her ear "But I will let you go if you tell me you're sorry."

Lucy's eyes widen, she was never going to say sorry to this dickhead. "Never in a million years!" shouted Lucy while yet again struggling to get free of his grip.

Natsu only smirk in response then said "Fine if you won't apologize then you do have another option."

"And just what will that be? Hmmm Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Hehehe… Your other option is to quit this job, stop baby-sitting me. So how does that sound? How bout it?" asked Natsu, his smirk never leaving his face.

Lucy gave him a glare, so this was his plan hey? Hehe Lucy wasn't going to give up that easily, it was going to take a lot more that this to get her to quit. A smirk crawled up her lips "Oh Natsu it's going to take a lot more then this to make me quit." Lucy said while shaking her head from side to side.

All Natsu could do was look at her with wide eyes. While Natsu was busy thinking through his whole plan and stuff, Lucy took this opportunity to push Natsu off her. When she finally got Natsu off her she stood up and started to dust herself off. Natsu remained on the ground looking up at Lucy. Lucy looked back down at him and gave him an innocent smile. She slowly started to walk away to pick up her bag and stuff.

When she finished getting her stuff she started to walk up the stairs. "I'm sure you don't mind me using one of your bathrooms to clean myself off do you?" Lucy said to Natsu without looking at him. Thank god she brought extra clothes. "Oh and a towel."

Natsu just remained on the ground looking at the spot Lucy once was. A smirk started to crawl up his face once again. "Hehehe Luce you have no idea who you're dealing with" Natsu said to no one really, while holding up a camera. Oh dear.

* * *

**Sooo~ how was it? Did you like it?**

**Was it good, ok, bad, shit ect. Please tell me!**

**There isn't really that much swearing in this chapter, but I hope you guys still love it! I am truly sorry for any spelling of grammar mistakes I make. Just to remind you guys I am not really good at spelling and such. And I really hate English; well the classes so please don't be angry at me for any mistakes I make. **

**CAN ANYINE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR PLANS LIKE PLAN B, PLAN C, PLAN D ECT. PLEASE I KINDA CAN'T THINK OF SOME RIGHT NOW! PM ME PLEASE! **

**Till next time! :) **

**The Dragneel Family**


	8. Plan B

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

**Natsu just remained on the ground looking at the spot Lucy once was. A smirk started to crawl up his face once again. "Hehehe Luce you have no idea who you're dealing with" Natsu said to no one really, while holding up a camera. Oh dear.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Hehehe. I look through my camera to see what picture it took just a few minutes ago. When I found the right picture I start laughing my head off again. The picture I was looking at was a picture of Luce with flour stuck onto her and her hair, but the best part of it was the face she was making at that time. Pfft….. AHAHAHAHA her face was so priceless. AHAHAHAH~

**~5 minutes of Natsu laughing later~**

Can't breathe. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…..

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

**Lucy POV**

Stupid Natsu what in the world was he thinking?! Ugh that bastard deserves to go to hell! Ugh look at me! I looked like a totally mess, I should start taking me clothes off. Before I start stripping I turn on the water to warm-hot ahh that should do. I take my clothing off one piece at a time when I finished I enter the shower.

Ahh I let the hot water go down my back, bringing the flour down with it. That idiot has to come up with something better than water and flour to get me to quit. But since he has a brain of a 3 year old I'm pretty sure he wouldn't come up with anything good. Anyways I should just enjoy right now since that retard will try to pull another lame prank on me later. Lalalalalala~

**~10 minutes later~**

**Natsu POV**

Just where the fuck is she. It's been ten minutes and she still hasn't gotten out of the shower yet! Jeez when my friends say girls take forever to have a shower they weren't kidding. Hmmmmm… what should I do while I wait for that bitch? Hmmm….. AH! I got it! I can start thinking of my Plan B! Hehehe this going to be fun. Hmm…..

**~5 minutes of Natsu racking his brain for a Plan B later~**

Hmm….. UGH! Why can't I think of a new plan!? Why! You know what fuck this shit I'm going to take the rubbish out. Nothing better to do. I'm pretty surprise, I don't usually take the rubbish out, eh I might come up something for Plan B.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsu stood up from where he was sitting and started walking toward the kitchen, when he got there he went to the kitchen n-bins and took out the bags. He started walking towards the backyard with four bags full of shit in his hands. "Hmmm… maybe I could throw rubbish onto Luce…. Hmmm.." Natsu mumbled to himself, thinking of many ways he could do it, but he decided that prank wasn't the punishment Lucy deserved. She deserved much more from Natsu's prospective.

Natsu was too busy thinking of a plan that he didn't notice he was in the backyard already and that he was stepping on things and that things were crawling up his legs….. Natsu first realized he was in the backyard when he heard a bird's chirp. That's when he realized something or maybe a few weird things were crawling up his legs, when he looked down he found… "Maggots?" asked Natsu, to no one in particular.

When he looked up to the bin he found even more maggots climbing everywhere, maybe even thousands. Some were climbing all over the bin and some were crawling on the ground. "Tch that old man probably forgot to close the damn lid." Said Natsu in disgust. He dropped the bags next to the bin and walked back to the veranda, which was the only place that wasn't invaded by maggots yet. He shook off all the maggots that were climbing up his legs.

Natsu stood there staring at the maggots. Thinking about shit…. but after a few minute a devilish smirk started to grow on Natsu's face. Oh shit, Lucy you better watch out.

**~Meanwhile~**

**Lucy POV**

Hmmm…. that's odd… Natsu is very quiet today. I wonder what he is doing right now. Maybe his trashing the place, hehe he can enjoy all he wants, but his father will be very angry when he sees the house later on. Oh I'm going to enjoy seeing his face. Hehehe… *creak* huh what was that?

**Normal POV**

Lucy used her hands to cover up the parts any other girl would cover up. "Hello is anyone there?" asked Lucy. No answer came; Lucy was starting to get a bit scared.

"Hello? Natsu if that's you, I swear to god I'll skin you alive after I'm done taking a shower." Said Lucy with a bit of anger and nervousness evident in her voice. *Slam*

"NATSU! YOU PRICK IT WAS YOU!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed a towel that was hanging from the shower curtain rail. She wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the bathtub, but she stopped mid-way when she saw white crawling things. She bent down a bit to take a better look, when she finally found out what they were she screamed her head off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *snap* NATSU YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHH! THEY'RE CRAWLING UP THE BATHTUB! OMG! NOOOO! NATSU PLEASE TAKE THEM AWAY!" screamed Lucy. Tears were falling down her eyes, she was scared. She didn't like bugs or crawling insects or shit like this.

*Door slams open* "Did you call for me Luce?" asked Natsu all innocently.

**Natsu POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *snap* NATSU YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHH! THEY'RE CRAWLING UP THE BATHTUB! OMG! NOOOO! NATSU PLEASE TAKE THEM AWAY!" screamed Lucy. Tears were falling down her eyes, she was scared. She didn't like bugs or crawling insects or shit like this.

Hehehe that's my queue, *Door slams open* "Did you call for me Luce?" I asked innocently.

OMG! Man she has a nice body! And when water is dripping down her body, she so sexy….. Wait what the fuck did I just say!? I swear to god something's wrong with me! I shook my head to get those weird thought out of my head.

* * *

**Normal POV **

"YOU FUCKIN JACKASS! HOW DARE YOU! TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Lucy; she didn't even notice Natsu calling her Luce. She was also giving the best glare she could.

"Hehehe now now Luce. Calm down a bit. They're just harmless maggots." Natsu said with a amused face.

"HARMLESS OR NOT GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Lucy. Oh how badly she wanted to kill him.

"Luce look I'll help you by getting them away from you, but you have to do something first." Said Natsu.

"Oh? And what might that be?" asked Lucy.

"You have to say you quit this baby sitting shit, and then I'll help you." Said Natsu with a smirk.

Lucy was standing in the bathtub with water dripping down her hair gawking at the idiot that was smirking his head off. "Is this seriously what this is all about?" asked Lucy, trying her hardest not to explode.

"Why yes Lucy. This is what this is all about. DO you have a problem with it?" said Natsu.

"Yes in fact I do have a problem with it." Lucy said through gritted teeth.

"Well it doesn't matter, look all you have to do is tell my dad that you quit this job and I'll get these harmless maggots away from you and maybe I'll also delete these photos of you covered in flour and you screaming your head off. But it's a shame that you weren't naked." Said Natsu while shaking his head from side to side.

A tick mark started to appear on Lucy's forehead. She was going to blow. "Then again maybe I should just post these photos on Facebook." Said Natsu.

"YOU DARE DO THAT AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" yelled Lucy.

"Babe all you have to do is say you're going to quit." Said Natsu.

"ONE DON'T CALL ME YOUR BABE AND TWO I AM NEVER GOING TO QUIT THIS JOB! I RATHER DIE THENN LET YOU WIN!" yelled Lucy. Natsu just looked at her with an amused look.

"NATSU I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE. IF YOU DON'T START PICKING THESE THINGS UP I'LL-" "You'll what? Skin me alive? I've already heard that." Said Natsu with a bored expression on his face.

Lucy looked at him before she said "No I'll just sit here and wait for your dad to come home, so I can tell him everything."

"Tell him what? That his one and only son has been treating a girl badly and that he wants her to quit? What proof do you have of any of that?" asked Natsu while smirking.

"Oh sorry to bust your bubble but you're not the only one that can use technology." Lucy said as she reached for something under her pile of clean clothes that was piled up on the counter next to the bathtub, thank god none of the maggots climbed up to the counter yet.

Natsu's eyes widen when he realized what Lucy meant when she pulled out her phone, that was on recording. "Hehe what do you think huh? Now who has the upper hand? Huh?" asked Lucy while smirking evilly.

Natsu swallowed hard thinking of what to do. His dad will be here in 4 hours. Hmmm….. after a few minutes of thinking Natsu's frown turned the other way around. He was smiling like crazy. "He~ you said you would just sit there and wait for my dad to come home right?" asked Natsu.

"Yes." Lucy said cautiously while raising an eye brow.

"Well I hope you stick to your word, because guess what I'm going to sit here and wait too. And if you even take a single step out of that bathtub you lose and you can't tell my dad jackshit" Said Natsu.

"Oh is this a bet?" asked Lucy.

"Why yes Luce. When did you get so smart?" Natsu said with a 'no shit' attitude.

"Hmm….. Fine I agree, but what happens if I win?" Said Lucy.

"Well….you can tell me dad about me, if your that heartless." Natsu mumble that last part.

"Hahahaha…. Well anyways shall we begin?" asked Lucy.

"We shall." Natsu said with a smirk.

**~10 minutes later~**

Lucy was now dressed, well half dressed. She only had her bra and panties on. Hehehe. She accidentally dropped her other clothing when she was picking them up. She hand her knees to her chest and was now sitting down in the bathtub. "Hey Natsu?

"Yeah"

"Can you please please take the maggots away?"

"Hmmmm….."

"Please?"

"Fine but you have to say 'Oh Natsu-sama can you please help me, by taking these maggots away from me' in a cute voice to."

A tick mark was forming on Lucy's forehead, but she had to do it. Lucy let out a sigh before saying it in the cutest voice she's got.

"Oh Natsu-sama can you please help me, by taking these maggots away from me?"

"Hehehe… AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA…."

"NATSU! DO IT ALREADY!" pink was shading her face.

"Fine fine fine, calm down jeez." Natsu started to get up and got to work.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Ah. There happy?"

"Yes very"

Natsu went back to his original spot to sit back down.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"What?"

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER! HAHAHAHA I'M SO SORRY! BUT AT THE SAME TIME I'M NOT! HEHEHEHE!**

**Anyways I am very sorry for the late update! But as I told you guys before school has started again, so I won't be updating every day. I'll try and update maybe every two days.**

**OH! Some of you are probably wondering how did Natsu get a picture of Lucy with floour all over her and stuff right? Well if you go back to the other chapter I did type up this: *snap*, well that's the sound of the camera taking a photo and I also typed that up in this chapter! So if you missed it go back and re-read!**

**Thank you all for your ideas and all! I loved most of your ideas so thanks lots! OH and thank you for leaving a review every time you've read this! It means a lot! **

**Till next time! :) **

**The Dragneel Family**


	9. Why?

**Hey everyone! I'm soo~ sorry for the late update! I have a lot of homework to do! Please forgive me! I have lots of assignments rolling in so I won't have that much time to update, but I'll try. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

"**Hey Luce?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why?"**

"**What?"**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy was looking at Natsu with a dumb expression on. Thinking of what he meant by that.

"What I mean is, why don't you quit? Wouldn't someone like you prefer to quit baby-sitting someone like me and just do something else?" asked Natsu with a bored expression on his face.

Lucy looked at Natsu for a few minutes trying understand what he meant. She then balled her fist up and looked down at her kneels while her bangs were covering her eyes. "You won't understand…. No one does… you're so lucky to have at least one of your parents alive, and you can quit anytime you want right? Because you don't have any worry in the world. Pfft no one will understand what I've been through." Lucy said through clenched teeth.

And being the idiot he is, Natsu simply said "Huh?" while having a questioning look on.  
Lucy was still looking down at her knees while having her fist balled up. A painful memory was playing in her head.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

*Off tune piano playing*

"Um very good piano playing Lucy-sama. Now um can you please do this line again just a bit better than the last time?" asked the person that was sitting next to a blonde little girl.

The little girl was in fact Lucy Heartfilia when she was at the age of 6. Lucy stood up from her chair and yelled "LIAR! We both know that my melody was off key and that you were hesitating when you said that!" Lucy ran out of the room with big fat tears rolling down her eyes. She ran down a few hall ways while yelling "Mama!"

When she got to the right room she slammed the door opened and stomped her way to her parents. They were sitting down on a couch while looking out of the bedroom window. Layla and Jude Heartfilia.

"Mama! Papa! I don't want to do piano anymore! I quit! I hate piano!" yelled Lucy while still making her way to her parents.

Layla was the first to speak. "Now darling how do you know that you hate piano? You haven't been doing piano for that long yet."

"But mama I don't like piano! It's been like a month and I can't even play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' yet! I just want to give up!" said Lucy. She gave her parents her best puppy eyes she could do. Her dad looked away and her mum just stared at her.

"Now Lucy it doesn't matter if you can't play that or not, when you fall down you have to get back up. So please don't give up sweetie." Layla said in a calm and sweet voice.

Lucy looked at her mother with glassy eyes, thinking about what her mother said. "But mama! I still don't want to do piano!" whined Lucy.

"Daring you'll get nowhere if you always quit." Layla said in a wise kind of voice.

"How do you know that mama?" asked Lucy.

"Well you see Lucy, when I was young like you I would always complain and say I'll quit doing this and that. But then my mother told me the same thing I'm telling you right now." Said Layla.

"But mama-" began Lucy.

"Lucy you want to become a writer when you grow up right?" asked Layla.

"Yes"

"Well are you going to quit when you have a writer's block?"

"No" Lucy said while looking down.

"So if you get a writer's block you will try again right?"

"Yes"

"Well think of doing piano as writing, because you will never quit writing right?" ask Layla.

"Yes"

"Lucy I would like you to promise me that you will never quit doing something again, for mama and papa's sake?" Said Layla while looking down to her precious child.

"I promise mama." Said Lucy.

"Can you really do it?" asked Jude. He was now looking at Lucy.

"Yes papa I swear! From this day forth I'll try to not quit in anything again." Lucy said while rising her right hand up.

Layla looked at her child, she smiled. She was so proud of her child.

"Now I think I should go back to piano lesson!" Lucy said as she skipped her way to the door. "Thank you mama, papa!" was the last thing Lucy said before she disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

**~1 week later~**

*Lovely piano playing*

"Look mama! Look papa! I can play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'!" Lucy said with a cheerful voice.

"See Lucy! If you try again and again, you'll get it eventually!" Layla said while clapping. Jude was standing next to Layla while swinging to the rhythm.

From that day on Lucy never quit in doing anything.

"Mama! Papa! Don't leave me please!" Yelled Lucy. She was now standing in front of two grave stones. They both said: RIP LAYLA AND JUDE HEARTFILIA. Lucy was standing all alone in the rain. Everyone that attended the funeral already left. Lucy was the only one left.

"Mama! Papa! Please come back!" Lucy yelled once again. She was trying to convince that this was all a dream. When she finally accepted that this was reality she finally dropped to the ground.

"Mama! Papa! I swear on both of your graves that I will stand strong and that I will never quit doing something!" yelled Lucy before she stood up and ran away with tears running down her face.

* * *

From that day on Lucy always tried her best. She would never back down from anything.

* * *

**~Flashback ends~**

Lucy was still sitting in the bathtub; she had tears rolling down her face. She couldn't stop them. When Natsu saw this he stood up from his spot and walked over to Lucy. Lucy was too busy trying to stop the tears she didn't notice Natsu sitting next to her.

"L-luce please don't cry." Said Natsu. "I'm not good with this kind of things."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Lucy said, trying to wipe her tears away.

Natsu was kinda panicking now, so~ he did the only thing he could do. He pulled her by her arm and hugged her.

"N-n-natsu w-w-what are y-you d-d-doinh?" asked Lucy. Blood was rushing to her cheeks.

"Look Luce I'm sorry for bringing up something that made you cry. You don't have to tell me if it's going to make you cry." Said Natsu while he was drawing circle on Lucy's back.

Lucy relaxed into Natsu's hug, his body warmth was calming her down. "Thank you Natsu" said Lucy.

* * *

**~5 minutes later~**

Natsu was still holding Lucy in his arms. Lucy was calming down slowing.

*door creaks open*

"Kids? Are you in here?" ask a deep voice as he entered the bathroom. When he turned his head he stopped in his track. "Oh"

"Wait! Igneel! It's not like that!" Lucy tried to say as she pulled away from Natsu.

"Yeah old man, it's not like that." Said Natsu with a bored expression on.

Igneel kept backing up. When he was at the door he turned around and walked out, but not before say something embarrassing. "Make sure you use protection!"

"Igneel I told you it's not like that at all!" Yelled Lucy. She was now following Igneel down the stairs.

Natsu was still sitting in the bathtub.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Why? Why is my heart beating so fast? Tch. Maybe there's something wrong with me. But why did it hurt when Luce said that it's not what my old man thinks?

* * *

**Soooo that's the end of the chapter! How was it! I am so sorry for the late update! I really am not happy with this chapter. I really think its shit. It was better in my mind. Oh well~ Please tell me what your think!**

**Till next time! :) **

**The Dragneel Family**


	10. Out Of Work Hours Too!

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for taking some of your time to review! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Some of you said that the last chapter wasn't shit and all and I want to thank you! Well here's that next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

"**Wait! Igneel! It's not like that!" Lucy tried to say as she pulled away from Natsu.**

"**Yeah old man, it's not like that." Said Natsu with a bored expression on.**

**Igneel kept backing up. When he was at the door he turned around and walked out, but not before say something embarrassing. "Make sure you use protection!" **

"**Igneel I told you it's not like that at all!" Yelled Lucy. She was now following Igneel down the stairs.**

**Natsu was still sitting in the bathtub.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Ugh… Today was another tiring day. Ugh stop Natsu had to hug me with his well-built body and rub my back with that warm hand of his. Ugh stupid stupid…. Stop thinking about that idiot….. that stupid hot guy…. What the fuck! LUCY! Stop thinking about that! Stupid stupid stupid! Ugh and Igneel just had to come in on the wrong time again! And PROTECTION! Really! Ugh I swear to god all the Dragneel's are crazy! WHY!

**Normal POV**

Lucy right now is sitting in her car, calling herself stupid repeatedly while hitting the steering wheel. When she arrived at a red light she was still hitting the steering wheel, people that were next to her car were giving her a weird look.

* * *

**~10 minutes of Lucy's crazy driving later~**

**Lucy POV**

Ahh~ I'm finally home. Now all I have to do is relax. I wonder what Levy-chan is doing…. Hmmmm~ hehehe she's probably reading like always. Maybe I should scare her again. Hm that'll be fun. Hehehe.

Ugh I had a bad day already I don't need the stupid elevator to stop working! Now I have to fuckin walk up the stairs!

**~A few minutes later~**

I *huff* hate *huff* my *huff* life. *Takes in a big breath* *Keys jiggling* I open the door to be greeted by silent. Hehe that's what I expected. I was on my way to the living room but I stopped when I came across a note that was placed on the dining table. It read:

**Hey Lu-chan if your reading this,**

**Then that means I'm with Gajeel!**

**I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but Gajeel and I are in…..**

**PARIS! **

**Please forgive me for not telling you!**

**It's just that you had work and all and it seemed like it wasn't the right time to bring it up.**

**You know since you were having a bad day.**

**Well have fun without me!**

**I'll be back in 2 weeks!**

WHAT! LEVY-CHAN! Why didn't you tell me! WHY! Now I have no one to talk out my problems to! I swear to god when you get back I'm going to kill you!

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Lucy was done with all the crying and whining she got up and walked to the kitchen to make herself dinner. But when she got there she was too lazy to make dinner so~ she decided to go out for dinner. She went to get changed.

When Lucy got out of her bedroom she was wearing jean shorts along with a red tank top. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail. And let us say she looked hot. Before she walked out of the door she took her phone, keys, wallet and put on her red high heels. It was still in the middle of summer.

This time when Lucy got out the elevator was working.

**Lucy POV**

Yes! The elevator is finally working. I get in and press the car park button. I wait for about 3 minutes before I finally reach the car park. I walk to my car and start driving to the city. Hmmm I wonder what I should eat. Hmmmm… ahhh I know what I should eat! SUSHI! YUM!

**~15 minutes later~**

Ah I'm finally here! Now the worst part… FINDING FUCKIN PARKING! Ugh I hate this job!

**~20 minutes of finding parking later~**

Fuck yeah! I found parking! Beat that mother fuckers! *rumble* oh man I'm hungry. Yes time to eat! Sushi train here I come! I walk down the streets until I found the right place, 'Elfman's Sushi Place' ugh this place makes the best sushi on earth.

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

Ah~ I'm so full! Man eating 20 plates is the best, but what was with everyone giving me weird looks the only person that wasn't giving me a weird look was Elfman. All he did was kept telling me that I was a real man.

Hmmm….. I still like eating. Hmmmm….. what should I eat now?... Ah! I know! Cake! I feel like cake! Oh! The best place in all of Magnolia is….. 'Erza's Cake Café'! And since I know the owner I get a discount! YAY! Let's go.

~5 minutes on walking later~

I'm finally here! Yes! Now to have some of Erza's special strawberry cake! Her cakes are the best.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Lucy entered the café she saw a long line in front of her. You see Erza's Cake Café is the best in all of Magnolia so of course there's going to be a big line. But since Lucy knew the owner she just called Erza over.

"Erza! Erza!" yelled Lucy while waving her hand in the air waiting for Erza to come over.

A red beauty heard someone calling her so she turned around to the voice of that person. When she saw who it was she had a big smile on her face. She then started making her way to a blonde goddess.

"Lucy! Hey! I haven't seen you around lately!" said Erza.

"I know it's just that I have this really stressful job and I just want to kill myself." Said Lucy while rolling her eyes.

"Hmmm… I see. So where Levy tonight? Why don't I see her with you tonight?" asked Erza with a worried face on, thinking that maybe they got into a fight and aren't speaking to each other.

"Well you see she left me a note telling me that she went on a trip to Paris with Gajeel. And that worst part about that was that she didn't even tell me" Said Lucy with a pouting face on.

Erza reached for her and hugged her, "Oh it's ok. I'm always here for you." Said Erza.

"Yeah, but I don't want to annoy you that's all. After all you have Jellal to take care of and your cafe." Said Lucy. When Erza heard the name Jellal her face started to heat up.

"*cough* well yes… so where would like to sit tonight Lucy?" asked Erza, talking calming as ever. Well trying to.

"Well….." began Lucy, she turned her head this way and that way. She stopped moving when she saw something oink and red. Oh shit thought Lucy, so she of course wanted to sit as far away as possible so she pointed at a table with two sits in the very far corner. "I want to sit there please." Said Lucy.

Erza followed the Lucy's finger until she saw where she was pointing at. Erza raised her brows and asked, "you want to sit there? The table in the far corner and the table that's in the dark?"

"Y-y-yes" Lucy said while nodding her head slowly.

"Hmmmm…" began Erza as she looked around for another table that was available. When she finally found one she pointed to it and said "there I think you should sit there. It's in the light and well it's not in the corner." Man life isn't always fair, is it?

"B-b-but Erza-"

"Are you disagreeing with me Lucy?" said Erza as she moved her face closer to Lucy's.

"N-n-n-no madam!" said Lucy as she shakes in fear. Erza could be scary sometimes.

"Good that's what I thought. Now hurry before someone takes it." Said Erza as she pushes Lucy through the crowd.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Fuck fuck fuck…. Shit shit shit…. not only do I have to baby sit this little shit but now I have to sit next to him in a café?! Ugh god help me! Fuck what's that? I feel like someone's looking at me. Hmm… I turn my head around….. IDIOT! Maybe that wasn't a good idea because now his come towards me. Here he comes. Act cool Lucy.

"Hey Igneel! What brings you here?" I asked as normal as I possibly can.

"Hello Lucy! My son and I decided to go out for tonight!" Igneel said with his cheery tone as usual.

Why did I pic today of all days to go out for dinner why! Fuck my life. And then there's that question I was hoping not to hear.

"So Lucy since you're alone would you like to sit with my son and I?" Igneel asked.

Man how could I turn down that offer. He's just too cheery. Might as well. "Yeah sure, I would love to." I said.

We both start walking to the table, but fate yet again hates me. I slip on some slipped coffee some idiot spilled. Oh dear god, in a few seconds my heads going to hit that table and I'll will be dead before you know it. Oh well, good bye cruel world.

I close my eyes to wait for the pain that's going to come any second now. But instead of hitting something hard and cold I hit something warm and soft. Huh? What? I open my eye to see what it was that I hit. When I opened my eyes I saw something I wasn't expecting or should I say someone.

"N-n-natsu."

"*huff* Are *huff* you *huff* ok Luce?" Natsu asked while breathing really hard. What? why is he breathing this hard? Did her run all the way here just to catch me? What? no that's impossible? And why is my heart beating so hard? Fuck.

"Natsu" I say gently, our eyes meet and we stare at each other for who knows how long, but it felt nice. That was until… *cough*

We both turn to see everyone in the café looking at us. The person that coughed was Igneel. A blush starts to form on my cheeks as I jump away from Natus's warm chest.

**Normal POV**

When Lucy looked up she saw Natsu looking to the side, hehehe and he was blushing. Hmm seems like someone is embarrassed too. After a few minutes people slowly went back to what they were doing. Igneel started to walk up to the two embarrassed kids.

"Hehehe well well well…I know you guys like each other and all, but can you please keep your hand to yourselves while we're in public?" Asked Igneel.

Lucy was the first to talk. "Haven't we told you it's not like that between us?" asked Lucy.

"Hehehe sure sure…." Said Igneel while shaking his head and chuckling.

"Y-y-yeah old man. It's not like that….. well anyways I need to go to the toilet. So if you'll excuse me." Natsu said as he started walking towards the bathroom. With a blush still visible on his cheeks.

Lucy was left alone with Igneel once again. Oh how life hates her.

"Lucy there's something I want to talk to you about. Can you please take a seat? I'll buy you any cake while we're talking." Said Igneel.

Lucy slowly walked towards the chair and sat down. She was worried that she might be losing her job. After Lucy order her cake, Igneel started to talk.

"Now Lucy, I know this is short notice but…."

* * *

**Hehehehe….. CLIFF HANGER! I just love doing these! Ok Guys I hope you liked no loved this chapter! I promise I'll update by Saturday (Australian time)! Please just wait!**

**Did you like it, love it, hate it? Tell me! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Till next time! :) **

**The Dragneel Family**


	11. 4 days and 3 nights!

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for your reviews! I really means a lot to me! I will continue to impress all of you! Hehehe I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter, but it makes the story even more interesting so the end of this chapter might yet again have another cliff hanger! So be prepared! *evil laugh* Anywyas enjoy!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

"**Lucy there's something I want to talk to you about. Can you please take a seat? I'll buy you any cake while we're talking." Said Igneel.**

**Lucy slowly walked towards the chair and sat down. She was worried that she might be losing her job. After Lucy order her cake, Igneel started to talk.**

"**Now Lucy, I know this is short notice but…."**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Ah~ shit am I going to get fired! Fuck that little brat probably left on purpose! I'm going to get him when he comes back! And that stupid act he did in front of everyone here! Pfft pretending to catch me and shit. Pffft you've got to be kidding me. Why would he waste his time to run all the way across the room just to catch me! Maybe he likes me?... Pfffffft! Hahahahaha you've got to be kidding me! Right? There is no way in hell he likes me! He probably was trying to look good in front of his dad… yep that's the case.

Anyway~ I sit down across from Igneel, he said I could order whatever I want since I paid for the coffee last time. After I order my coffee I waited anxiety for what he has to say. "Now Lucy….." shit here it comes. Don't let the tears come out Lucy be a brave girl. Or you could have Erza beat the crap out of Natsu. Hmmmmmm….. Ok time to pay attention.

**Normal POV**

Lucy looked Igneel in the eye and listen to whatever Igneel had to say.

"Now Lucy, I know that is short notice but you see I have to go away for a business trip and I would love it if you could take care of Natsu for the time being." Said Igneel.

**Lucy POV**

Eh…..EH! That was not what I had in mind! Ok I take it back I want to fired! I don't want to take care of the little brat! Fuck! Why me of all people! Maybe I should just qu- What the fuck are you thinking Lucy! You promised on your parent's grave that you would never quit a single thing again! UGH! I just want to flip this table around right now! FUCK MY LIFE!

"Ah….. Lucy? Are you ok?" asked the clueless Igneel.

Ok ok ok calm down Lucy. It's just probably for one night right? So you don't need to worry. All you need to do now is smile and tell Igneel that you'll do it. And besides you'll probably get paid for this. Ok smile you can do this Lucy.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ok Igneel I-"began Lucy, but was cut off by Igneel.

"Oh that wonderful to hear! Now since you said yes, you can't back down now!" said Igneel with a big smile growing on his face.

"Wait Igneel I hav-"Lucy was yet again cut off by Igneel.

"So I have to tell you a few things."said Igneel.

"Wait Ign-"Lucy was getting really frustrated at this point.

"So this is supposed to be a surprise, so don't tell Natsu anything. He has no idea that I'm leaving for 3 nights and 4 days. So don't you go telling your boyfriend that you're going to stay at our house for that long ok?" Said Igneel, he was totally clueless on how Lucy's eyes started to darken.

**Lucy POV**

My whole world stopped when he said…..3 NIGHTS AND 4 FUCKIN DAYS! ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME! THIS HAS GOT TO BE A JOKE! RIGHT? IF I STAY THAT LONG WITH HIM I THINK I'LL KILL EITHER ME OR HIM! AND HE'S TALKING ON AND ON ABOUT HOW IT'S A SURPRISE! AND BOYFRIEND! REALLY! UGH! God help me!

Oh shit his looking at me! Better brighten up my eyes and but on a smile. Come on Lucy smile…..Smile…SMILE GOD DAMN IT!

**Normal POV**

"Hehehehe…..Well yeah! It's going to be lots of fun living with Natsu!" Lucy said through gritted teeth. Completely ignoring the boyfriend part.

"Oh that's great! I look forward to what Natsu's reaction will be when he find out!" said Igneel.

"Oh yes I'm sure he'll get a great **kick **out of it." Lucy made sure she emphasised the word kick, because she was going to kick that bastard in the head when she sees him.

"Oh I'm sure he well. Hehehehe…Oh here he comes, remember don't say a thing." Said Igneel.

Lucy gave him thumbs up and smile. Oh how she hated her life.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Aww~ man maybe it wasn't a good choice to drink that out of date milk today. Now my stomach hurts and I feel like shit. Ugh~ I walk back to the table to see Luce eating cake and my old man looking through his phone. Huh odd. It's awfully quite between them and Luce would usually glare at me with every chance she gets. Hmmmmm….

I take a seat and none of them every take a single glance at me. Ok something smells fishy around here. Hmm…

**Lucy POV**

Ok Lucy don't make eye contact with him. Just look at your cake and eat it. The faster you eat it the faster you can leave. Just keep eating, don't look at him and eat faster! Man when he sat down I could already feel his heat. Ugh it feels so nice and inviting. I just want to hug him. What the fuck! I swear I need to get my brain checked for mental problems.

Stop looking at me! Lucy don't look! Don't look! Just keep eating! Eat! Faster!

**Normal POV**

Lucy was rushing to finish her cake.

Igneel was pretending to look through his phone, but the truth is that his playing Tetris. Hehehe sneaky Igneel.

Natsu was looking at Lucy, trying to figure out why on earth she's eating so fast and also why everyone is so silent.

Hmmmm…. Let's wait and see what's going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Hehehehe I guess this is another cliff hanger! Hahhaahaha so sorry for the late update!**

**Thank you all for your riveiws! I know this chapter is short, but I have things to do!**

**Oh and I won't be updating soon, because I have half yearlies coming up and I have to study! So sorry!**

**Did you like it! Love it! Hate it! Review!**

**Till next time! :) **

**The Dragneel Family **


	12. Who Are You?

**Hey everyone! As I said I have my half yearlies so I can't really update anytime soon! I'm so sorry! But I do hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

**Lucy was rushing to finish her cake.**

**Igneel was pretending to look through his phone, but the truth is that his playing Tetris. Hehehe sneaky Igneel.**

**Natsu was looking at Lucy, trying to figure out why on earth she's eating so fast and also why everyone is so silent.**

**Hmmmm…. Let's wait and see what's going to happen tomorrow.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Ugh~ I can't even fall asleep! And it's…. 5am! WHY! Stupid Natsu! Get out of my head already! Ever since last night I can't stop thinking about why he even saved me. Why! Why did you save me, Natsu Dragneel! Was it because you wanted to look cool in front of everyone!? Or maybe to save your sorry ass yet again!? Or better yet he has fallen for me! Hahahahahaha….. that's a load of bullshit! Like he'll ever fall for me! Ugh! I need to sleep. It's been hours since I got home, I've already packed my bags and shit. Mother fucker! I'll be stuck with that prick for 4 days and 3 bloody nights! Why does life hate me so much! Just why!

Ugh~ I might as well just get out of bed and cook myself breakfast, because I sure as hell not going to eat at the Dragneels place. Natsu would probably try and poison me when he finds out I'm staying over, better yet he might try and kill me in my sleeps. I might not even get a single wink of sleep! UGH! I hate my life!

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

**Natsu POV**

Ugh! What the hell was that! Why the hell did I save her!? _'Because you love her' _Ah!...*thud* "Ow… that voice…who's there!? Show yourself!" I yelled. _'Hehehe' _that's the same voice I heard in the café.

* * *

**~Flashback~ **

**Natsu's POV in 'Erza's Cake Café**

Where the hell is my old man? I swear if he ditched me for some pretty girl I'm going to murder him. Hmmm… I look around the café and do you know what I see!? Do you! Yeah that's right I see my old man and blonde hair across the café. Blonde hair?... holy shit that's Luce! Why the hell is she here?! Shit maybe I should hide. I turn around and try to look for a place to hide, but no luck. When I turn back around I see Luce slip on some spilled coffee, my whole world stops. Everything is in slow motion. What the hell do I do!? Shit Luce's going to bump her head on the table!? What the fuck should I do!

'_Go save her'_….. Who the fucks that? Why does it sound so familiar? _'don't waste your time! go save or she's going to die again!'_ What? Again? _'GO! YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! GO!' _I then felt a push on my back, I lost my balance but I got then got my balance back and ran as fast as I could. I felt like I flew across the room, I saved Luce in the nick of time. Holy shit that was close.

I like down to see if Luce was alright. She seemed alright, I looked at her eyes, the looked like chocolate and I like no love chocolate…. I stared at her eyes for I don't know how long, I was just lost in her eyes they were just too enchanting. Those chocolate eyes…

**~Flashback ends~**

Tch that old man just had to ruin the moment. Wait what am I talking about! Stupid Luce and her big yummy chocolate eyes….. UGH! Anyways~ what did that voice mean by again? Hmmmmm…..

'_Don't you remember Natsu?'_ there it is again.

Remember? Remember what? "What on earth are you talking about?" I asked to…..air?

'_Nevermind, when the time comes you'll understand. For now I must leave you, good-bye Natsu…..Take good care of her…'_ was the last thing that person said before silence…..

"What! Where are you going? I can't even see you! Take care of whom? What are you talking about?" I asked all these sort of questions, but I got no response. Just who the hell was that? That last thing that person said left me with a ton of unanswered questions. Just what the hell was that guy talking about?

I turn to look at me clock and it's….5:30am! Holy shit! I shouldn't be thinking about this shit I should be sleeping! Good night! To no one in particular.

* * *

**~Meanwhile somewhere up above~**

**Normal POV**

_"Are you sure we should be doing this?"_ asked a girl with an ever so gentle voice. Her golden blonde hair swung along with the wind.

_"Honey, I think it's a perfect plan!"_ said a guy with a white scale scarf wrapped around his neck.

The blonde hair girl scoffed before saying, "When have your plans ever worked?"

_"Well my plans worked on you, so I'm pretty sure it'll work on them. We just have to guide them in the right direction."_ Said the guy while wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

_"I promise he won't do the same mistake I did."_ Sorrow was evident in his voice.

They both stayed like that while looking down, watching ever movement a blonde hair girl did or a sleeping pink hair boy did.

* * *

**Ok ok ok I know this is a short chapter, but~ I'm typing up the next one so you guyz won't have to wait that long (hopefully) for the next one! **

**So~ can anyone guess who the two mysterious people are? And what did the voice mean by '**_**again**_**'?**

**Anyways~ Did you like it, love it, hate it? Tell Me!**

**Review please! It really makes me happy when I read them!**

**Till next time! :) **

**The Dragneel Family**


	13. Surprise!

**Hey everyone! I hoped all of you liked no loved my last chapter! And sadly none of you guess my question right. You'll understand in the later chapters! I know it was short, but I promise this chapter will be a long one! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

"_**I promise he won't do the same mistake I did."**_** Sorrow was evident in his voice.**

**They both stayed like that while looking down, watching ever movement a blonde hair girl did or a sleeping pink hair boy did.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

*crunch* *crunch*…. Hmmmm…*crunch*….UGH! Stupid Natsu! Get out of my head! Just how long are you going to stay in there!...I think I'm going insane! My head won't stop thinking about Natsu! Why!

'_Because you love him…'_ AHH~! What the hell was that! That voice, it sounds so familiar….hmmmm _'hehehe…..you love him…' _

"Ok.. if this is a joke it was very funny, because you got me, but now you can come out now…" I said. _'Hehehehe Lucy this is no joke….. you and I both know you love him..'_

There it is again, that gentle voice. Why does it sound so familiar? Wait wait wait….. did she just say love him? What! "Are you crazy! Me? Love that jerk! You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled to….ummm…..a ghost?...OH SHIT THERE'S A GHOST IN MY APARTMENT! HOLY SHIT!

'_Hehehe.. Yes Lucy I am a ghost, but a harmless ghost so don't worry.'_ Shit…. How can I trust this ghost?

'_Hehe…. you just can….well I have to go now…don't hold back Lucy…..Stay by his side…Like you always have….'_

Wait? Like I've always? What on earth is this ghost talking about? Don't hold back? What? Stay by his side? What the hell just happened… I turn to look at my clock and I see the small hand move to the number 7…Holy shit I have to go!

I quickly washed my bowl; I grabbed all my bags and ran out of the apartment. I locked the door and ran to get the elevator. It's going to be a long day…..

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

**Normal POV**

"Luce! LUCE! LUCE!" shouted Natsu over and over again.

*beep beep beep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…*

"No….." Natsu said with disbelief. "No it can't be….." Natsu's eyes were big and stained with tears. "Luce-" Natsu walked closer to her body. "Luce…" Natsu shook her body a little waiting for a response. "Luce?" Natsu tried again, still nothing. "LUCE!" Natsu was on the ground crying his eyes out. "WHY!" "LU-

"LUCE!" yelled Natsu as he sat up from his bed.

**Natsu POV**

Tch that dream again. *Breathing sounds* Why do I get that dream a lot now? Over and over again…..again…again…..Is that what that person meant by again? Pfft it's just a dream, it's not like that actually happened….Right? Tch stupid Luce, getting to my head again. I turn to look at my clock, it said 7am…Ugh too early! I'm going back to sleep…..zzzzzzzzzzzz.

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

*Ding dong* *ding dong* UGH! "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled as I closed my eyes again. I wonder who the hell that is. *silence* Ah~ fina- *DING DONG!* UGH! "WHAT CAN I DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE!" "HEY OLD MAN! CAN YOU GO GET THE DOOR!" I yelled….. *ding dong* *ding dong!* "OLD MAN!"…..*ding dong* *DING DONG* OMG! I throw my blankets off me and drag my way to the door. Where the fuck is he! I swing the door open and I see the person that I just couldn't stop thinking about! And now she's right in front of me! Just great!

"Why the fuck are you here so early!" I yelled, well I am tired I couldn't get any sleep because of her.

**Normal POV**

Lucy was surprised at first, but then her blood started to boil.

"Because I want to be! So why not you move a side so I can come in already!" said Lucy as she took a few steps forwards.

"Fuck no! First you wake me up at like 8am and now you're pissed at me! If you didn't notice I haven't had a good night's rest last night!" said Natsu as he blocked Lucy's way once again.

"Well if you didn't realize I didn't get much sleep either you ass!" yelled Lucy as she adjusted her bags in her arms.

Natsu finally realized all the bags she had in her arms when she adjusted them. His eyes looked at them, wondering why on earth she has so many bags with her. That's when he asked, "Why the fuck are you carrying your whole wardrobe with you?"

"Oh right Igneel didn't tell you did he?" asked Lucy.

"….."

"Hehehe…. Yeah it was a surprise." Said Lucy.

"Just where are you getting at?" asked Natsu as clueless as always.

"Well….. SURPRISE! I'm staying at your house for 4 days and 3 nights! Are you excited!" said Lucy as sarcastic as possible and a fake smile on of course.

Natsu gave her a look of horror, he just stood there thinking this was all a joke his father and Lucy made up. While Natsu was too busy staring into space thinking about this and that, Lucy took the chance to slip pass him and enter the house. When she was finally inside, she started to walk to the room Igneel told her to go to, which was the room right across from Natsu's. Just great right? Hehehe…. I think Igneel ships them.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Just great! I have to sleep across from that dick! UGH! Damn Igneel! I open the door and look inside….*whistle* damn this place is big. I start putting my bags down and start unpacking. How am I going to survive for 4 days and 3 nights? Who knows Lucy. Who knows.

'_You will'_ Ah~ that voice….hmmm…..it must have been my head playing with me. I proceed in unpacking once again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsu finally broke out of his train of thought. When he finally decided that all this wasn't a joke he started to make his way to his room to try and get some more sleep. He was about to enter his room, until he heard some noise coming from across his room. Instead of going to his right he went to the left which was a spare room. When he opened the door he saw 'her'. His face had a look of horror and his mouth began to drop.

"Oh hell no! You are not sleeping in this room!" said Natsu.

Lucy who was busy unpacking didn't realize that Natsu was talking to her. That was until Natsu opened his mouth again.

"Oi are you even listening! Go. To. Another. Room." Natsu said though clenched teeth.

Lucy finally looked up from her bags and said "Well look here buster, your father told me to sleep in this room. So don't you go acting like a spoiled brat. Just because your father isn't here does not mean you get to boss me around."

"Wanna bet bitch?" Natsu asked cockily.

"Oh? And what's this bet about? Huh?" asked Lucy as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Let's see if can make you quit." Natsu said.

"Oh…Hmmmm" Began Lucy as she was pretending to check her nails.

"Well?" asked Natsu.

"You have 4 days and 3 nights to try and get rid of me." Lucy said as she looked up from her nails.

"Fine, that's plenty." Natsu said cockily again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go back to bed. Good night. Try not to destroy to house will ya." Said Natsu as he made his way to his room, which was right across form Lucy's. So he didn't have to walk that much.

"Sure thing. I'll probably be doing something… hmmm… I don't know maybe noisy." Said Lucy as she began to smirk. When Natsu heard this he stop in his tracks, he then turned his head around slowly.

"If you even dare I'l-"

"You'll what? Kill Me? Go ahead. I'll just come back from the dead and kill you."

"No if you dare I'll keep you up all night, for the next 3 nights. How does that sound?" asked Natsu.

"Good Night Natsu~" Lucy said in a too happy of a voice. I mean who would like to be kept up all night for 3 nights?

"That's what I thought." Natsu said as a smirk started to grow up his face. As he started to head for the door once again, this time he made it out without having to stop or turn around.

**Lucy POV **

Jeez what got him into a grumpy mode? Oh well. Now what do I do now? I finish unpacking…. Hmmm…..oh I know! I can read! Yeah! Now where di I put- oh here it is! 'Briar Rose' love this book! Ok now to look for a spot to read. Hmmmmm.

**Normal POV**

Lucy started walking out of her room and made her way downstairs. When she reached the bottom floor she started to look for a nice and cosy spot to read at.

It took a while but she finally found the best spot. It was outside in the back yard. She was looking at this big bird cage, she just thinking about hoe this cage is just wonderful. The bird cage had a table and four seats, roses were climbing the bars of the cage and let's just say it looked really pretty.

**Lucy POV**

Wow~ this place is so big! And this bird cage is just so pretty. This looks like a wonderful spot to read at! I start to make my way to the very back of the bird cage. Ah~ just as I thought this spot is just perfect! The breeze here is just great and since it's still summer that just makes it even better.

After admiring my scenery I start to read where I left off at.

'_The funeral was a small affair, only a couple dozen people at the synagogue. Gemma had been private person and there wasn't much in the way of family…' __**(this is part of the actually book)**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

While Lucy was lost in her book somewhere in the house there was a pink hair boy trying his hardest to sleep, but at last he finally gave up and headed for the bathroom.

When he was done he headed for his room again. When he got there he walked over to a cabinet, he started looking thought it until he found what he needed. He throws them on his bed before he takes his shirt off. After he takes his shirt off he picks up his things and heads for his door.

Hmmmmm… I wonder where our pink hair friend is heading off to and why is he going half naked? He heads to the kitchen to get two bottles of water? Hmmm…

* * *

**Hehehehe~ another cliff hanger? You guys are going to hate me! Hehehehe~**

**Anyways~ I'm sorry for the late update! I just finished one test now I have two more tests this week and then another one the next week! WHY! **

**So can you guess where Natsu's heading to? Review! **

**Did you like it, love it, hate it? Tell me! **

**Oh and I do recommend 'Briar Rose' it a great book!**

**Till next time! :)**

**The Dragneel Family**


	14. Who Cares!

**Hey everyone! I hope all of you liked the last chapter! Here's the next chapter! I'm very sorry for the late update! I just finished all of my tests! Thank god! Now I am test free! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Previously~**

**When he was done he headed for his room again. When he got there he walked over to a cabinet, he started looking thought it until he found what he needed. He throws them on his bed before he takes his shirt off. After he takes his shirt off he picks up his things and heads for his door.**

**Hmmmmm… I wonder where our pink hair friend is heading off to and why is he going half naked? He heads to the kitchen to get two bottles of water? Hmmm…**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

'_Becca had a friend overnight for the first time-'_*bam* What the- *bam* What the hell is that sound? I can't read like this! *bam bam bam bam* Ugh shut up! *bam bam bam bam* Ugh where the hell is that fuckin annoying sound coming from? *bam bam bam bam* "SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO READ!" I yelled, I was frustrated. I'm just trying to read. *silience* Ah~ that's better ok now where was I? Oh that's right…._'First-'_*bam bam bam BAM* AH~ Holy shit what was that!

**Normal POV**

After hearing that loud sound Lucy finally stood up and followed the sound.

**~10 minutes later~**

Lucy was now standing in front of a door that leads to the basement. Lucy's hands were shaking, I mean wouldn't you? I mean when you hear a loud sound coming from the basement what would you think? Well our Lucy was thinking about a ghost or perhaps a demon? Anyways~ Lucy slowly reached for the door handle. When she finally reached the handle a loud Bang came from the inside, which of course scared her half to death. Lucy practically jumps half way back up the stairs.

When it was silent yet again she walked her way back down. It took a while but when she finally made it back down she didn't take her sweet time to open the damn door. She just slammed it opened. When she looked inside, what she saw was not what she was expecting. What she saw stoped her mind and heart all at the same time. What she saw was a god, a hot god, a god of all gods out there.

Do you know who that god is? Yes it was Natsu. He was shirtless, wear boxing gloves and the thing that caught Lucy most were his muscular and hot body. What even made them more attractive was the sweat rolling down them. She could have sworn she was getting a little bit hot down there, if you know what I mean. Hehehehe~ naughty Lucy.

Anyways~ right now Lucy was standing in front of the basement door, but this wasn't any scary normal basement. No the Dragneel's basement looked like a massive boxing training arena. Lucy just stood there in awe.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Holy shit! Who knew…just who the hell knew that…..t-t-that….they had such a big basement! And oh my god! That hot body! Who knew that this little brat had such a hot body! *nosebleed* Well I guess it makes sense, he is the famous Salamander, but I didn't imagine his body to look like this! *another nosebleed* ok I think I'm going to faint any moment now. Just look at him! Every punch his does he just looks like a god!

When I finally stop staring at Natsu I realize that there was music blasted up. Man how could I not hear it from the backyard. Hmmmmm…. What's this song? Hmmmm…. I listen to the lyrics carefully to try and remember what song it is. Hmmm…

* * *

**Lucy= bold**

The song= normal

I want your hot dirty lovin tonight

I think you're hands down out of your mind but baby I'm not very far behind

You like it dirty and I'm not gonna lie so do I so do I

I want your dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)

Dirty lovin (always give me fore play)

Dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)

Dirty lovin

* * *

**Hmmmmm…. I swear I've heard this before….hmm…**

* * *

I think you're hands down out of your mind

You like it dirty but you're so divine

Please me don't tease me let's do it right

I want your hot dirty lovin tonight

I think you're hands down out of your mind

You like it dirty but you're so divine

Please me don't tease me let's do it right

I want your hot dirty lovin tonight

* * *

**Man what's this song?**

* * *

I want you dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)

Dirty lovin (always give me fore play)

Dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)

Dirty lovin

I'm thinkin you and me are two of the kind.

Oh girl like you is very hard to find

You like it dirty and I'm not gonna lie so do I so do I

I want your dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)

Dirty lovin (always give me fore play)

Dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)

Dirty lovin

I want your hot dirty lovin tonight [x2]

I think you're hands down out of your mind

You like it dirty but you're so divine

Please me don't tease me let's do it right

I want your hot dirty lovin tonight

I think you're hands down out of your mind

You like it dirty but you're so divine

Please me don't tease me let's do it right

I want your hot dirty lovin tonight

I want your dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)

Dirty lovin (always give me fore play)

Dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)

Dirty lovin

* * *

Ahhh~ that's right **'Dirty Lovin'** by Cash Cash! Stupid how could I forget!? Wait that's not the case here why on earth is Natsu listening to this type of music! I thought he would have been into those type of metal songs. Huh odd…. That's when the song 'Super Psycho Love' came on. Oh~ I love this song! I start singing to it, until my stomach started to grumble. Ah~ how embarrassing!

**Normal POV **

Lucy's face turns to the shade of red not pink but red. She looks over to Natsu to see if he heard that, but lucky for her he was too concentrated into punching a bag and the music was blasted up. Lucy then takes her phone out of your pocket and checks what time it is. Her phone said it was 11:59, she thought it was time to go grocery shopping, because well last time Lucy came here there was hardly any food in the house. Well Natsu and his dad do eat quite a lot.

Lucy looks over to Natsu she was about to scream out his name, but when she noticed how concentrated he looked she shut her mouth up quite quickly. So instead she looked around for pen and paper. When her eyes landed on a table that had two water bottles, a pen, paper and a towel she started to make her way towards it. Being ever so careful not to trip or knock over anything.

When she finally reached her destination she took hold of the pen and started writing on the paper. After she was done she started making her way back to the door. Before she was about to close the door she take one more glance at Natsu. Smiling a genuine, it was quite a sight to see a hot head concentrated for once.

Lucy made her way back up the stairs, she took her bag and walked out of the front door. Of course with a long shopping list in her hand.

* * *

**~35 minutes later~**

**Natsu POV **

Need *bam* more *bam* control *BAM* UGH! Stupid dad! He was supposed to couch me this week for the championship next month! But no he just had to hire a person that'll easily distract me from all of that shit! This is the first time this week! I couldn't practice any other day, because she just kept popping up in my head or because she's always here! UGH~ *BAM!* *Huff* *huff*…. I need a drink…

**Normal POV**

Natsu makes his way to the table Lucy was at 35 minutes ago. He then reaches for one of his water bottle; he stops mid-way when he sees a paper on the bottom of the bottle. Natsu thinks back to see if he was the one who but that paper there, when he finally concluded that he was not the one that put it there he lifted up the bottle with his right hand. He then started to read it. It said:

**Hey Natsu! I didn't want to disturb you so decided to write you a note. I've decided to go out and buy stuff for lunch and dinner. So while I'm gone please don't destroy the house. Just in case I wrote this letter at 12:00. I'll probably be gone for 1 hour tops.**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Natsu POV**

Tch. Like I care if you're gone for that long. I throw the letter in the bin, drink some water and get back to practice. Hehehe now since she's gone I can concentrate better. Hehehe. 1 hour, 2 hours, I don't care.

* * *

**AH~ all done! Natsu just admit it you lik- no love Lucy! **

**Anyways~ did you like it, love it, hate it? Please tell me! I love reading all of your reviews! Like really, I've read every single one or your reviews! Even the guest ones! **

**Again please forgive me for my lateness! I will try and update soon! Just wait!**

**Till next time! :) **

**The Dragneel Family**


End file.
